Key to my Heart
by katdvs
Summary: "It's cheesy maybe, but it's the key to my heart and you're the one who has it."


_**Author Note: So, I have a bunch of requests in my ask box so I wrote them all down on pieces of paper, tossed them in a jar, shook them up and picked one. I'm going to try and do that to clear out the requests and get them fulfilled whenever I can. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Key to my Heart**

Riley Matthews was a sophomore at NYU, over the summer she interned for a magazine in Austin, wanting a change of scenery and a chance to spread her wings outside of the city she had always lived in. She could still remember the moment she first saw Lucas Friar in the bar, her heart had skipped, flipped, flopped in a way she had never anticipated was possible until that moment.

They had danced, laughed, shared stories of their lives so far that night. For the first time ever, Riley had connected with someone on a different level than she ever had before. Was this the way Maya felt with Farkle?

Riley was always a romantic, but the way Lucas took over her heart was surprising because it felt as if he was always meant to be there.

She was over the moon when she found out that he also attended NYU, but due to their different majors they had so far spent time on various parts of the campus, never crossing paths until that hot summer night in Texas.

Lucas asked her out on a date, horseback riding on his Grandfather's ranch with a picnic lunch. It wasn't long before he asked to be her boyfriend.

When they returned to school in the fall things grew deeper, one night in October as they kissed on Lucas' bed in his dorm room he pulled away, biting his lip as he looked at the beautiful angel in front of him. "I'm a virgin Riley."

She pulled her knees up to her chest as he paced the few feet in front of her, "So am I."

He stopped, sinking down to the bed, "Really?"

"Yeah." She moved closer to him, "You're the first guy I've even thought about doing that with."

He gulped as he looked into her dark brown eyes, "I want us to you know, but I want us to both be ready."

"Christmas, you and me, we'll give each other our virginities." She cupped his face in her hands as she smiled before kissing him.

Lucas kissed her back, holding her close, feeling the pressure leave him.

That was what led Riley to this moment, Christmas was a few days away and Lucas would be leaving to go to Texas for the holiday, with hope to make it back for New Year's Eve. She kept her coat tightly tied on, she couldn't believe she'd allowed Maya to talk her into this part. _It'll be sexy, it'll be romantic, he'll get to unwrap you!_

She balled her hand up into a fist and knocked on his door as she shifted her weight from foot to foot. Knocking on the door she hoped she looked okay, she had put on a bright red lipstick, curled her hair differently than she normally did, she wore a different perfume.

The door opened and she could smell the sugar cookie air freshener he'd plugged in after Thanksgiving to give his room a touch of home. Christmas carols were playing from his spotify list. His mouth hung open as he stared at her, "You look, wow."

Riley blushed as she came into the room, giving him a kiss on the cheek then attempting to wipe away her lipstick with her thumb. "Thank you."

Lucas closed the door, locking it before leaning against it as he watched his girlfriend slowly walk across his room. "I um, I want to give you something."

"What?" she furrowed her brow as she watched him, her heart racing as he went to his desk and pulled out a small blue box.

"Merry Christmas Riley." He smiled proudly as he placed the box in her hand, "I hope you like this."

She looked at the box, her heart racing, panic sweeping through her body as she pulled off the white ribbon, before opening the box and discovering a mini key pendant on a silver chain. "Lucas, this is beautiful." She blinked trying to ignore the tears she was starting to feel.

"It's cheesy maybe, but it's the key to my heart and you're the one who has it." He smiled as he took the necklace from her and put it on her. "Give me your coat."

"No" Riley backed away biting her lip, "Oh gosh, I can't."

"Why, Riley, what's wrong?"

She chewed her on thumbnail, feeling ridiculous as the first tear escaped down her cheek.

He quickly took her face in his hands, trying to wipe away the tears, "What's wrong honey?"

She couldn't look at him, how stupid had she been? "I thought, oh God, how stupid was I?"

"You thought what?" He didn't understand what was upsetting her. "Riley, talk to me."

Her lips quivered as she looked up into his green eyes, "You got me this wonderfully thoughtful gift, and I thought, I mean we made this pact, I guess…"

"Riley, you thought what?"

She took a moment, the silence between them heavy, "I thought we were going to lose our virginities tonight. But you gave me this beautiful necklace, and now I'm here crying and naked."

"Naked?" he gulped.

She nodded before pulling away from him and sitting on the bed, "I mean we only really talked about it that one time. But I kept thinking how perfect it would be, I mean look at me Lucas, does it look like I just came over to hang out?"

He blinked a few times as he looked at his girlfriend, "No, this is not your normal look."

She looked off to the side, embarrassed and afraid to look at him, "I am such a fool."

"You're not." Lucas sat beside her, taking her hand in his, "I remembered that conversation, I just didn't want to push you into that if you weren't ready. If you're not ready, then I'm not."

Riley closed her eyes, "See you say stuff like that and I fall more in love with you."

He smirked, "You're in love with me?"

"Yeah."

His smile grew, "I love you Riley."

She kissed him, feeling his arms wrap around her, one hand move into his hair. "I love you Lucas." She gasped when she felt him pull her onto his lap.

"Tell me to stop." He kissed her neck.

"What if I don't want you to." She reached down letting her hands hover over the knot that was keeping her jacket closed.

Lucas groaned, "Are you really naked under that?"

"Only one way to find out." She smiled as she kissed his neck, pushing him back on the bed, "Merry Christmas Lucas."


End file.
